Simplicity
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: It started under the rain. It ended under the sun. xRyoxSakux


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

- - -

They were twelve. And yes, they were immature. She would always look at him and blush. He would always look at her and nod.

But it all started on a rainy day.

"Che, damn it," Echizen Ryoma cursed. "Thanks so much, Momo chan-senpai, with this I won't be able to attend tomorrow's tournament." He cursed silently as he banged his locker's door closed. He threw the piece of paper with Momo's note on it saying: _I'm just borrowing. Gotta pick up Ann. Give it back to you tomorrow. Thanks. Momo._ "Why, you ask? Because I'll be getting a goddamn fever I'm not supposed to catch!"

He walked toward the door and sighed as he looked up. The sky was dark grey and the rain fell endlessly toward the ground.

"R—Ryoma-kun?"

He closed his eyes, cursed in his mind, and turned slowly. She was standing there, clutching a purple umbrella in her hand. Her big brown eyes stared at him; he had to admit they were beautiful. Her hair was, as usual, tied in pigtails.

"Hn?"

"W—waiting for the rain to stop?" she asked, he gave her a simple nod.

She eyed her umbrella and looked back at him. He was looking away already.

"You can borrow mine," she said, the stutter, oddly, went away. He looked at her and nodded again. She handed him the purple umbrella and he took it.

"Thanks," he said and she nodded.

She watched him walked into the rain, and then she sighed.

"Stupid…" she muttered to herself.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki,"

"Eh?" her head snapped up and she saw Ryoma standing in front of the door. She looked at him, confused and he sighed.

"Come on," he said. "I'll take you home."

She looked at him, her expression blank. He waited, and then sighed impatiently. He pulled her wrist and she ended up bumping onto his chest. Then, realization hit her. Echizen Ryoma _was_ going to take her home. She blushed.

Then it was over. She was home; she opened the gate and turned to him. He handed her the umbrella.

"No," she said. "You can take it and give it back to me tomorrow."

He shrugged but nodded anyways and took the umbrella.

She smiled and he froze.

It was the first time that Echizen Ryoma realized how beautiful Ryuuzaki Sakuno was when she smiled without blushing.

That was the start of a wonderful feeling.

- - -

They were fifteen and they started to mature a bit. They became friends from that day under the rain; both enjoyed the other's company.

"Ryuuzaki, your posture is still wrong," Ryoma sighed as he watched his friend played. "I told you hundred of times already, your legs had to be separated, don't stick them together; you'll lose your balance."

"H—Hai!" Sakuno nodded, she followed his instruction and, finally, hit one ball. The ball hit the wall hard and bounced back at her.

"Holy—" Ryoma jumped from his seat toward Sakuno. He caught the ball right before it hit her nose.

She stared at the ball in his hand, still with shock. Her legs gave out and wobbled. She fell to the ground, shaking.

"Oi, you okay?" Ryoma threw the ball away and knelt in front of her.

She nodded and sighed.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun," she smiled at him.

Again, he felt that odd feeling inside his chest. He nodded and helped her up.

- - -

They were sixteen. Seigaku won the tournament already and he was offered scholarship to America.

Sakuno didn't want him to leave. But she would never have the gut to tell him how much she loved him.

"Congratulations," she gave him a tennis ball with his face scribbled on it. He looked at him, obviously confused. "Sorry, I can only think of this one thing to make you remember me always." She smiled at him again.

He sighed and pocketed the ball. He looked at her and decided it was now or never.

"You really don't have to worry," he said. "I would never forget you."

"What?" she looked at him, shocked.

He smiled at her and she forgot how to blush.

"Because you're the one person with the smile I would always love to see," he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

She finally blushed. Her tears came out and she hugged him.

"I love you, Ryoma-kun," she mumbled.

He froze, and she was ready for the denial. He smiled to himself and hugged her waist, lifting her off the ground. She yelped but was silenced by the touch of his lips on hers.

She smiled and kissed him back. The tears were still flowing.

"Don't cry," he told her. "I will come back."

She nodded and smiled at him.

Her smile gave him another pang of that wonderful feeling and he kissed her again and again until they were out of breath.

- - -

They were nineteen. He never came home; she almost gave up on him. Then, a letter from him came. The letter came with a plane ticket, and she smiled to herself as she read the letter.

_Sorry I can't come. It's been impossibly busy here. I really hope you can come and visit me instead. _

_I love you,_

_Ryoma._

She nodded to herself as she took the ticket. She ran upstairs to her room and started packing up.

"Sakuno, what on earth?!" Ryuuzaki Sumire yelled. "Where are you going?"

"America," Sakuno replied, cheerfully. "Ryoma-kun asked me to come to him."

A sigh was heard.

"You better come home safe," Sumire mumbled.

"You know I will," Sakuno smiled. She kissed her grandmother's cheek and rushed off to the airport.

He waited.

The passengers started coming out, he looked for any sign of her.

Then he saw her. Other than her, still, clumsy way of dragging her big suitcase, it was impossible to miss those beautiful eyes.

He waved at her and she saw him. She smiled and he ran to her. She dropped her suitcase and hugged his neck.

"I'm here," she smiled. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"You sure are."

- - -

They were twenty one. They loved each other more than anything else. Sakuno lived with Ryoma in America for those two years. Today, they're coming home to Japan.

The regulars greeted them, and as usual they made fun of them being together. Ryuuzaki Sumire looked as if she was going to kill Ryoma. But seeing how happy Sakuno was, she buried the thoughts.

Ryoma brought her to his house to see her play tennis again; she had no idea why he would want that.

It all ended on a sunny day.

"Tennis for what?" Sakuno rolled her eyes. Her shy attitude toward Ryoma had gone completely.

Ryoma grinned and gave Sakuno her racket.

"Just to see how you're doing, having one of the best tennis player as a boyfriend and all," he said.

Sakuno blushed. She took the racket and grumbled.

"… doesn't mean I can play well," he heard her say. He grinned wider.

"I'm serving,"

Sakuno nodded.

"Be nice," she smiled playfully. He blushed and his serve missed.

"Dammit!" he cursed. She looked at the ball and shrugged.

"Now I know how I can win," she grinned to herself.

"Ready?" Ryoma threw the ball.

"Ryoma~," Sakuno called, his attention shifted to her.

"Huh?"

_Pok!_ The ball hit his head.

"That's 30-0," she grinned.

He narrowed his eyes and laughed. "I can never win this way." He walked toward her and took her hand.

"Let's take a walk," he smiled. She nodded and smiled back.

They walked toward the forest next to the temple. It was damn tiring for Sakuno but Ryoma would carry her every time her legs gave out.

"Why are we walking up here again?" she asked him, gasping for breath.

"I miss Japan, don't you?" he turned to her.

"Well, yeah," Sakuno agreed. "So we're walking just so we can enjoy Japan's scenery we missed?"

"Hn."

Sakuno sighed; back to his old habit…

"Sakuno,"

"Yeah?" Sakuno looked up. He still had his hand on hers. He let go and she looked at him, confused. "What is it?"

"Here," he handed her a small velvet box. She looked at it for a while and then gasped when she guessed what it might be. "Open it," he ordered and she did as she was told.

And there it was… a beautiful little ring that fit her finger perfectly.

"R—Ryoma," she stuttered, shocked. Her face was red and the tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"It's about time, right?" he grinned.

She smiled widely, his heart gave another _thump_ and he smiled back. He hugged her and kissed her again and again.

- - -

They're both simple persons. Their love was simple. It started simple, and it ended simple. No romantic words or any of that.

But it didn't matter. Because they both know just how much they love each other.

Thus, they continue on living their simple life… together.

Or maybe, it's not always _that_ simple.

"Goddammit Ryoma!" Sakuno cursed. She held her huge belly as she heaved. "Where on earth is the car?"

"I'm calling Momo chan-senpai now!" Ryoma yelled. "Curse him for borrowing the car!"

"Argh!" Sakuno screamed. "Call the ambulance instead; the baby's going to come out soon!"

"I'm here!"

"Old man, what on earth?!" Ryoma yelled at his father.

"Well, the baby need my blessing, ain't that right?" he cooed Sakuno's belly.

"Ryoma~," Sakuno cried, her cheeks were wet with tears. Ryoma turned to his father and kicked him out of the house.

"If you can get us a car, then you're welcome!" Ryoma yelled.

"Damn, they're so panicky…" Echizen Nanjiroh sighed. "Kids…"

"Dammit Nanjiroh!" Ryuuzaki Sumire dashed past him. "You almost killed my granddaughter! Get an ambulance or something!"

"I have a bike," Nanjiroh yelled. "Want it?"

"Are you dumb?!" Sumire yelled. "Sakuno!"

"Grandma! He's coming soon!" Sakuno yelped.

"Hurry Momo!" Eiji screamed. "Sakuno's baby is gonna come out soon!"

"Yosh!" Momo stepped on the brake. "Oi, Echizen! Take her in!"

"Holy crap!" Ryoma's eyes popped out as he saw all the regulars were squished inside _his_ car.

"Come on, Echizen!" Oishi yelled with urgency in his tone.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno cried, more tears rolled down her cheeks. He carried her slowly into the car.

"Okay, to the hospital!" Sumire yelled from the passenger seat next to Momo. "And make it fast!"

"Don!" Momo yelled.

"Fsssh!"

"Hora! Hora! BURNING! We're having a baby!"

"Nyuu~"

"Keep our guards up!"

"Dammit, you guys!" Ryoma yelled. "Hurry!"

- - -

Okay, the ending is pretty weird. Well it's my first POT fanfic, though ^^

Reviews are always appreciated.

ButterCan'tFly.

P.S. I updated Heaven's Gate: Princess (Naruto Fanfic) and The End of Forever (Twilight Fanfic) already.

Feel free to review.


End file.
